Teach me now!
by Marronett
Summary: Vintage Marronett: Reformatted & edited. First one shot I think I ever wrote. Explains a lot. Usagi wants to learn how to seduce a man but she doesn't know any to try out her tricks so she turns to her faithful best friend Mamoru.


Hey everyone.

Here is a re-post of the first fic I posted on this site.  
It sucks but hey... it was early development. Read it, laugh and than go read my good stuff and thank God I got better. :)

At least I re-formatted it so you could actually read it. Enjoy!

"Teach me now!" is copyright and property of Marronett, all characters are owned and were created by Naoko Takeuchi.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Status: Story Completed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Frat Boys!" Usagi squealed loudly, her fists coming near her mouth in excitement, her large blue eyes dancing as she kneeled closer to the dark haired beauty. 

"Most definitely!" Rei grinned having a hard time holding in her excitement as well. "College is full of them..." She said matter of factly and Usagi squealed again, bouncing on her cushion. 

"And all of them are hunks!" Makoto smirked leaning against the wall, her hands behind her head, a straw, half-chewed between her lips. 

"Wowzers. Dreamy hot guys... and all for the taking!" Usagi said dreamily with a heavy sigh and Rei nodded and pushed her long raven hair behind her shoulder. 

"And you're going to meet a bunch since your living on campus with Mamoru." Minako remarked from the other corner of Rei's room, a book resting on her knees, Ami next to her, a book resting on her thighs. Usagi nodded a look on her face of joy as if she had just realized the prospect. 

"So true!" She said happily and Rei sighed. 

"I envy you... I wanna live with Mamo-chan!" She pouted with amusement and Usagi's deep blue eyes rolled skyward. In a fluid movement she was on her feet, her tall thin frame stretching. It was no hard skill to figure out that Rei had a crush on Usagi's oldest and closest friend Mamoru Chiba. Both had grown up together and went through many of their battles together. When he lost his parents, he ran to her... when she lost her baby sister to cancer, she ran to him. Now as luck would have it as she was less then two weeks away from entering college her old pal came through once more and offered to share his apartment on Campus with her and would pay for her to stay there even after he graduated next year. It's easy to throw money around when you have large quantities to spare. 

"You girls do know that we are going to College to learn right?" Ami mused from her corner, casting a look of amusement towards them. Rei, Makoto and Usagi exchanged silent glances then nodded. 

"Oh yes of course." They chimed together, trying to hide their grins.

"So... how are we going to snag these Frats?" Usagi said happily, clapping her hands together, her teeth chewing at her bottom lip nervously. 

"By Flirtation of course!" Rei said coming to her feet beside her best friend. 

"What like dropping your hankies and hoping they pick them up?" Usagi asked curiously and everyone turned their head to stare at her. Rei knocked upon her skull, making her jerk away with pain. 

"Hello! Earth to Usagi! No one does that anymore!" Rei laughed then pulled up her ceremonial robes to show off some of her long legs. "Unless you show some major skin!" She laughed and Makoto joined in the laughter, Ami only shaking her head and Minako covering her face with an embarrassed hand. Usagi blinked and looked at Rei's movement then looked back at her with confusion. 

"Why would that draw his attention?" She asked and Rei's mouth dropped in shock. Ami smiled with a slight sigh. 

"At least one of us is still innocent..." She mused happily, casting a smile towards Usagi and Rei gaped. 

"Innocent... damn this girl's sheltered! I bet you've never even been kissed!" Rei teased and Usagi gasped. 

"I have too!" She cried and Rei rolled her eyes skyward. 

"Come on Miss Innocent... let me teach you a few ways to snag your man..." She grinned and grabbed Usagi's arm and plopped her down on her bed. "First... you gotta get his attention." Rei grinned and pouted her lips, batting her eyes. 

"Do you have something in your eye?" Usagi asked quietly, her response only being met with Ami and Minako's laughter towards Rei. Rei sighed and then pulled Usagi to her feet. 

"If you ever see a cute guy walking towards you, you can always 'accidentally' bump into him..." Rei said demonstrating it as she ran into Usagi's shoulder. Usagi gasped and jumped out of the way. "Its even better if you kind of injure yourself cause then he won't leave you." Rei said and Minako slammed her book shut. 

"Oh Honestly Rei!" She cried coming to her feet, her nineteen-year-old form stalking towards them. "How can you teach her smut like that?" She asked and Rei blinked. 

"Well, Miss Goddess of Love why don't you show us how it's done..." Rei said motioning towards Usagi. 

"I don't mind if I do!" Minako said pushing Rei aside, Rei laughing at her. "Now Usagi... you don't have to throw yourself on any guy... love isn't like that at all." 

"We aren't talking about love here... we're talking about flirting and making out!" Rei said and Makoto stifled her laughter. Minako shot a look at Rei then looked back at Usagi's confused face. 

"Making out?" She asked then shook her head. "Like lip-locking without air?" She asked with an amused grin and Rei nodded. 

"You suck in a deep breath then let her rip!" Rei laughed and Minako rolled her eyes. 

"Love's a little deeper then just that." She said and Rei pushed her aside. 

"Love shmove... When you do find your true love how embarrassing would it be if you had no previous kissing experience?" Rei asked and Usagi blinked. 

"What?" Minako cried and Ami let out a breath, hoping that Minako wouldn't kill Rei for such a comment. 

"Pucker up sweetheart! It's a known fact that you can so get kissing experiences at Frat Boy Parties..." Rei giggled. 

"So, what she should go around kissing every boy she meets?" Ami asked incredulously and Rei shook her head. 

"No! Of course not... only the ones she really likes." Rei said as she advanced towards Usagi again. 

"What if a guy I really like kinda doesn't notice me?" Usagi asked confused and Rei smiled and grabbed Usagi pulling her in a sitting position on the bed next to her. 

"If you guys are sitting together on a couch you should nudge close to him, kinda rub against him like this..." Rei said rubbing her shoulder gently against Usagi's as if she was trying to get comfortable in the couch. "By this time he should either move away completely or wrap his arm around you." Rei grinned and pulled Usagi's arm around her. Usagi turned a little green at this but let her continue. "Then you can cuddle into his arm and keep moving closer until you are in a position to accidentally kiss him!" Rei chimed and Makoto burst into laughter. Usagi pushed Rei away from her. 

"Accidentally kiss him!?" Usagi squealed and Rei nodded. 

"Sure! You move to get up but pretend to fall in his lap, your lips... accidentally falling on his..." Rei said and Usagi laughed at the prospect. She reached for her bag and walked towards the door. 

"I've had enough of this lesson." She grinned and Rei giggled. 

"You should practice on someone! Everyone loves a seductive seat mate!" Rei giggled toppling to her floor with laughter and Usagi waved then departed from the temple.

Practice... Usagi thought. Where was she ever going to practice? Oh she'll never get kissed and she'll never get to party with Frat boys. She sighed miserably as she walked towards her house. Next week she was going to move all of her stuff plus Luna into Mamoru's apartment. Suddenly her stride halted and her face lit up as an idea sprung into her head. "Mamoru!" She cried then turned on her heel, heading towards Tokyo Campus.

"Friday..." Mamoru sighed happily as he took out a movie from his bag. He finally could relax. With studying, term papers and only a year left in Medical School he was stressed enough as it is. He had finally finished turning his office into a room that would be suitable to his childhood friends tastes and expected her stuff to arrive next week. It would be amusing to have her living with him... he would need a lot more food. He plopped the video-cassette into the VCR then collapsed on his broken in brown sofa that was repudiated to be the most comfortable couch in the world... or at least that's what he and Usagi insisted it to be. He was pressing play when he heard a strange noise on his door and let out a sigh. The door flew open and he heard an annoyed cry. Usagi needed to get a new key, her's was a little defective. The door slammed and he heard the familiar clunk of keys on the glass table near the door then his dark blue eyes met hers. 

"Hello!" She chimed and Mamoru smiled slightly and settled more into the couch. 

"I've already picked a movie and if you don't like it... that's just tuff." He grinned and Usagi rolled her eyes dropping her jacket on a chair. She stood behind him and nervously bit her lip... if she couldn't seduce Mamoru with Rei's techniques then she would surly never nail a boyfriend in college. She sucked in a courageous breath and sat next to him, nudging closer. The opening credits began to roll and she tried to settle in close to his arm. He glanced at her then moved his arm, laying it on the back of the couch behind her. 

"Better?" He asked slightly amused and she nodded, laying her head on his chest, cuddling close to him. Mamoru cleared his throat and moved over slightly, glancing nervously at his best friend who was cuddling to him unusually. "Um..." He said and when she moved closer he jumped up. "Woah there little lady..." He said glancing at her and she grinned innocently. 

"What?" She asked and Mamoru pointed to the other side of the couch. 

"Like there isn't enough room... you have to sit on top of me?" He asked and Usagi huffed with a sigh. 

"This is hopeless." She sighed and he nodded. 

"You're right... your going to ruin my relax and watch a movie night... shew!" He ordered and she whined. He fidgeted at the sound and sighed... he truly hated it when she whined but every time she did it drained sympathy from him. "What? What's wrong?" He whined looking at her, as he ran his hand through his black hair, pushing his bangs back. 

"I'll never be able to seduce a man!" She said her arms clamping across her chest as she leaned defeated into the couch. The shock on Mamoru's face almost made him look pale as he stared at her small form. 

"I'm sorry... what did I miss here? Why are you trying to seduce a man!?" He asked and she whined and he rolled his eyes turning away from her. He headed towards the kitchen and she sat up turning to watch him go. "Just tell it to me from the beginning..." He groaned walking towards the fridge. 

"Well... as you know... I'm going to start college soon." She said and he nodded pulling out two sodas. "And college is full of guys!" She said and he nodded again tossing a coke to her. 

"Guys do make up sixty percent of Tokyo Universities population... yes..." He said as he popped the lid. "Well I want to seduce one!" She cried as Mamoru took a large gulp of his drink. In an instant, the drink turned sour and he spit it out across the hardwood floor. 

"Why would you want to do that!" He asked shocked as he wiped his face with his sleeve. 

"To make out of course..." She said as if he was stupid and his eyes rolled skyward. 

"Usagi... when have you ever cared about that?" He asked stepping over the spilled coke and walking towards the couch. She jumped back to give him room and he settled in, slowly sipping his soda now. 

"I am nineteen... I don't plan to be alone for the rest of my life." She hissed and he sighed, casting his eyes towards her. "And I want your help! Rei gave me some great tips and I want to try them out..." She smiled and he stared at her with a blank expression.

"I am a firm believer that you were sent to this earth to make my life a living hell." He mused and she grinned. "Hell No." He said clearly and pressed play once again on his VCR. 

"If you don't..." Usagi said quietly inching towards him. "I'll go ask one of your friends..." She said, playing with his collar. He glanced at her, his expression one of mixed horror. Usagi was beautiful... he had to admit that, he's always known she was and fresh meat like her would last hardly an hour with his savage friends. "Please!" She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his. "Please... please!" She chimed and he pushed her away. 

"Let me get this straight..." He said turning towards her. "You want to use me as your dummy to practice your seductive moves on... Doesn't that sound just a tad sick to you? Not to mention just a little juvenile?" He asked and he watched as her little brain contemplate such an idea. 

"Not really... I know and trust you completely... I find it rather logical."

"You would!" He retorted then turned back towards the TV, a slight disgusted look on his face. She placed her soda on the coffee table then lunged forward, tackling him. He let out a gruttle cry of alarm then twisted, both of them wrestling on the soft confines of the brown sofa. She pinned him first and he let out a loud chuckle, her body on top of his with her weight making him sink into the soft cushions. 

"Come on you know you want to help me!" She grinned staring above him and he stared at her and looked away, trying to hide an amused grin. Her smile faded and she knew he was going to retaliate. She clamped her knees around his thighs and when he spun he rolled them accidentally off of the couch and onto the floor with a thud. All the air left Usagi's lungs and he kneeled on top of her. 

"Usagi..." He said wish a shake of his head as he lifted her form slightly trying to help her get air in her lungs as she tried to grasp some in. "You don't need a guy here... they are all just jerks who want to take advantage of you." He whispered quietly and she wrapped her arms around him, her face leaning in his chest as she sucked in steady breaths. 

"You're not a jerk." She mumbled quietly and he grinned his fingers gently moving her bangs out of her eyes. 

"Not to you." He smiled and she laughed softly. 

"That's because you love me." She smiled looking up at him and he winked at her. 

"Desperately and passionately." He smirked and kissed her lips gently. She smiled, her eyes closing and she snuggled closer to him. "Now that we've put this foolish idea behind us... can we watch my movie?" He whined as he got to his feet pulling her up with him. 

"Nope." She announced and he stared at her. "I want you to teach me how to kiss."

"I'm sorry?" He choked out staring at her horrified. 

"You heard me. Rei says your pretty good at it." She smiled and he gave her a horrified look. 

"How would she know?" He asked holding out his hands in shock. Usagi drew a blank and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "No... No... NO... get this little pea-brained idea out of your head before you make me crazy!" He yelled and stopped. She stared at him for the longest moment. She looked down at the carpet and he sighed. He hurt her feelings... she was such a fragile flower. Suddenly she straightened and looked at him. 

"Rate me." She said and he blinked at her. 

"On a scale of what?" He asked confused and she lunged forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth, her hands clamping at his cheeks and he blinked shocked, the feel of her small lips forcefully on his was completely different from their little kisses that they frequently shared when they played. She pulled away and looked at him. Damn, she was expecting an answer. How could he rate that? He felt the air go out of his lungs and his breath became shallow but he knew he maintained his cool look. He crinkled a frown on his head and turned away from her. She moaned. 

"I'm that bad?" She cried and sighed. Her bright blue eyes cast his way and she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, practice does make perfect..." She mumbled to herself and walked towards her best friend. The next thing he knew the gorgeous blonde was on him again and pressing her lips against his. This time he had the decency to kiss back and the reaction he received made him feel something he never had before. She pulled away to stare at him, her breath coming deeply.

 "You call that a kiss?" He asked quietly, staring into her eyes, his smoldering dark blue-grey into her innocent blue. He saw her nose crinkle and he knew that he had egged her on. She jumped at him and he caught her, her lips molding to his and kissing him with a force she never knew she existed. He kissed her back, his tongue sneaking out to touch her lips and teeth. She pulled away and looked at him. 

"Am I getting any better?" She asked quietly and he stared at her, she was almost practically in his arms. 

"Do you want my honest opinion?" He asked and she growled and pushed him back, making him fall on a kitchen table. His eyes widened and she crawled on top of him. Wow she was strong for a girl her size. Her mouth descended on his and a new kind of pleasure traveled through him. His hand reached to caress her cheek as her mouth opened to his and their tongues met. She laid on him, her knees clamping around his waist. Gently she tore her lips away, her heart racing more then she ever thought it could before. 

"Mamoru..." She whispered quietly and he sat up, holding her tightly to him. She looked flushed and beautiful... She was so beautiful. 

"What?" He asked gently stroking her hair. 

"Am I getting any better yet?" She whined and he pushed her off of him. 

"Usa..." He groaned and climbed off of the table, walking away from her. 

"Well, you weren't complaining." She shot back at him with a glare. He spun around and stared at her shocked, his eyes widened when he saw a challenging glint in her eyes. How dare she challenge him... did this girl even know who she was playing with? 

"I've kissed many girls Usagi." He replied evenly and Usagi crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Soon, I'll kiss many boys." She countered and he stared at her, a gulp dying in his throat. Usagi? Kissing other guys? Goodness she had almost brought him to his knees and she was going to kiss others... what if they wouldn't take care of her? What if they would use her? 

"Usagi... there is more to life then kissing a lot of people." He sighed and she looked away and sighed herself. 

"I don't want to kiss a lot Mamoru... just one for the rest of my life... that's all I need is one." She mumbled and he frowned. He would have walked to her and taken her in his arms but he didn't trust himself... he must be emotionally raw because he was finding his best friend attractive beyond belief. 

"The man you deserve... you shouldn't have to seduce...he will be the one seducing you." Mamoru replied and the moment he said that, he didn't like it. Someone seducing his Usagi... er best friend? She blinked and looked at him. 

"Seduce me?" 

"Yes, other then what Rei says... that is what should go on in the world. Guy seduces girl..." Mamoru said, annoyed now at Rei for bringing in all this confusion... he was going to blame someone and the fireball was good enough. He watched her then saw her eyes light up again. "Oh dang..." He sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"What now?" He whined putting a hand to his forehead. 

"How will I know if a guy is seducing me?" She asked and he groaned. 

"God why me?" He mumbled and she walked towards him and stood in front of him. She pulled his hands away and looked him in the face. 

"Hello, how can I tell if a guy is interested?" She asked and he glanced at her. 

"He asks you for your phone number." He replied and she growled and pushed him back, his frame falling onto the couch. 

"Dammit I'm serious!" She cried and Mamoru raised his head to look at her. 

"You are serious." He mumbled at her flustered face. 

"Yes! You may think it's fun to hang around and have no one to love but I can't stand being alone!" She cried and Mamoru propped himself up to stare at her. 

"Excuse me... I'm not a bum here." He growled and she rolled her eyes. 

"Please... when was the last time you went on a date." She hissed and he looked at her like she was crazy. 

"What? When was the last time you did!" He challenged and she leaned over the couch staring at him. 

"I've only dated you!" She screamed at him and he rolled his eyes. 

"Oh sure blame me because I like to have a dinner partner." He hissed and fell back, laying against the cushions, his head hanging off the couch. 

"You don't even care do you!" She growled and he made a motion with his finger. She growled and crawled on top of him. He groaned and she pulled his head up by his collar, her body straddling him. 

"We need to have a talk about personal space." He mumbled and she narrowed her eyes. "What like it's mattered before? Getting uncomfortable?" She asked raising an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes propping himself up a bit. 

"You've become a pain in the ass since you started thinking." He hissed and she frowned. 

"Aw... my sympathies go out to you." She mumbled and he grabbed her, pushing her off of him and he turned pinning her to the couch cushion. 

"Do you want to know what really happens when you are with a guy Usagi?" He almost yelled at her and she stared at him, slightly afraid by his tone but she wanted to know. She needed to know... 

"Yes!" She replied and he narrowed his eyes at her, his body shifting to pin her to the couch. 

"Fine. This is what happens." He hissed and her eyes went wide, before she could say something his lips crashed upon hers, his mouth opening hers to plunder. She gasped as he swept her away, his hands moving across her skin, holding her close against his body as his lips ravished her own. He gently touched her cheek, his mouth barely letting up for air as he kissed her sweet lips. Her arms wrapped around him as did her legs and he held her, kissing her with all the force and passion he could muster, it felt as if he was going to explode. Flashes raced through his mind of a different setting but it was the same situation... She gasped for air when his lips left hers to kiss her neck. Something happened... something neither of them would have ever imagined too... they weren't playing anymore. He slowed and brought his lips to hers once more. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his as they continued, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her fingers ran by the base of his neck as his lips continued their sweet rhapsody. The front door slammed and Mamoru pulled abruptly away. Usagi gasped and her eyes flew open, she felt immediate loss and she looked at him sadly. He cursed. 

"Yoo Hoo! Someone left the door open!" A female voice called and Usagi's eyes widened as did her mouth. Mamoru quickly jumped off of her, falling to the floor in the process. "Mamoru?" The voice asked and Mamoru quickly stood. 

"Sandra." He said breathlessly and the red head smiled at him. 

"You said to stop by and I was in the neighborhood..." She smiled and blushed slightly. Mamoru straightened his shirt and plastered on a fake grin. "You look...."

"I feel asleep on the couch... I must look a mess." He said running a hand through his hair. 

"Perhaps I should come back later?" She asked motioning to the door and he frowned slightly. 

"Yeah... I'm sorry." He replied and she shrugged. 

"Oh not a problem." She smiled and he walked her to the door. "I like your apartment." She smiled and Mamoru nodded. 

"Thanks my friend decorated it." He said and she smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and then walked out of the apartment. Mamoru closed the door, locked it then took off for the living room. 

"Bastard!" Usagi screamed jumping up from the couch and he gasped. 

"Excuse me?!" He yelled at her and she tried to get past him towards the door. He dodged her and she narrowed her eyes.

"You are the one who came over here sister!" He yelled pointing at her and she gasped. 

"I live here!" She yelled back. 

"Not yet!" He replied and she narrowed her eyes. "Why should you even care? Weren't you just telling me I needed to date?" He asked. 

"Yeah well weren't you just making out with me on your living room couch!?" She yelled and he stopped and stared at her. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at her sadly. 

"Usagi..." He sighed and she walked past him and grabbed her coat. 

"I know... I know. I need practice. Just back off, because I assure you I won't be asking you anymore." She hissed as she walked towards the door. Mamoru grabbed her and spun her around, pressing her against him on purpose. She gulped and stared into his eyes. 

"This isn't about that. Usagi don't be nieve..." He sighed and she pushed her bottom lip out in a soft pout. He frowned and leaned his head against her own. She sucked back a sob and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I wasn't really going to date her." He admitted and held her close. She sniffed and nodded. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered and she pulled away gently. 

"Is that how it feels?" She asked quietly and he raised an eyebrow at her, his face displaying gentle emotions. He gently stroked her cheek and sucked in a deep breath. 

"How what feels?" He asked and she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his. His eyes closed and he latched onto her lips, holding onto them in sweet loving care. She sighed and they pulled away, their eyes still closed. He opened his first to stare at her face and smiled. 

"A kiss..." She smiled and he grinned. 

"We really did more then kiss Meatball had..." He smirked and moved to pull away but she grabbed him, pulling him back. 

"That was practice right? And you know... like practice makes perfect." She said quietly and he stared at her then his lip curled up slightly into a smile. "Hell yeah.." He grinned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
